


Not Your Average Study Group

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-06
Updated: 2004-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Another day, another demon, another all night study session in the school library





	

The room was silent other than the soft ticking of the clock and the softer scribbling of pencil on paper. Every now and again, the rustle of a page being turned; a sigh or a yawn as yet another book proved futile, and was discarded to the floor with a soft thud; a guilty look around the library as if expecting someone to appear and hush him or her. As if on cue the librarian crossed the room to their table. Picking up one of the heavy leather-bound volumes, he nodded then disappeared back to his office, muttering to himself.


End file.
